The War
by leahmasen2
Summary: La guerra siempre ha sido un problema, pero ahora lo es mas que nunca. Malfoy y Granger deberan unir sus fuerzas para poder detenerla, pero tendran que superar muchos obstaculos antes de poder lograrlo... Si es que sobreviven.
1. Chapter 1

Londres, 8:50 a.m

Hermione Granger se escontraba acostada en su cama cuando sono el despertador es mañana, las cortinas estaban un poco corridas por lo que entraba la luz del dia y le daba de lleno en la cara. Se removio un poco, y con lentitud se incorporo en la cama hasta quedar sentada.

Observo un retrato que habia en su mesita de noche, era de una señora de no mas de 37 años junto con una joven de mas o menos 15 años.

-Buenos dias Mama, como amaneciste?- Le pregunto al retrato y se le quedo viendo un rato, como esperando que le respondiera.

-No sabes cuanto te extraño,haria lo que fuera por tenerte de nuevo conmigo- Le dijo por ultima vez, antes de levantarse de la cama y meterese al baño.

Jane Granger fallecio hacia 3 años en un accidente aereo cuando el avion en el que regresaba de un viaje de negocios fue interceptado por un jet, el cual, estaba comandado por unos terroristas que querian hacer una masacre para estallar una guerra, desde ese entonces, la casa quedo solo habiatada por Hermione, y como no tenia mas familia que su madre, vivia sola.

Por esta razon, hoy se presentaria para participar como soldado en la guerra. A Hermione siermpre le habia gustado ayudar a las personas y desde el momento en el que su madre fallecio decidio que si estallaba una guerra en Londres, ella participaria para ayudar, lloviera, tronara o relampagueara.

Cuando salio del baño, ya estaba vestida, con un pantalon verde militar y una camisa negra de mangas y botas. Agarro un bolso y metio los documentos que le pedirian en el registro y camino directo a la puerta.

-Se que estarias orgullosa de mi Mama, deseame suerte- Le dijo al retrato antes de salir por la puerta hacia lo que seria su boleto de muerte desde entonces.

No muy lejos de ahi, en la mansion de un barrio muy lujoso, se encontraban dos rubios, uno sentado en una silla de cuero con las manos sobre el escritorio y el otro parado al lado de la puerta. Eran los Malfoy' familia muy infliyente en la sociedad que vivian de las apariencias y solo les importaba el poder y la fama. Desde que Narssica Malfoy habia muerto de cancer, la relacion entre Lucius y Draco Malfoy habia empeorado mas que nunca.

-Para que querias verme padre? Estaba durmiendo me lo podrias haber dicho en otro momento en vez de despertarme a las- Observo la hora de su reloj- 9:10 de la mañana. Que es tan importante?- Dijo Draco de muy mal humor.

-No me hables asi jovencito- Dijo Lucius- La razon por la que te llame a esta hora es porque he estado considerando una propuesta que me hicieron.

-Ah si? Y cual es esa propuesta tan importante?-

-Como ya eres mayor de edad, he decidido que hoy te presentaras como voluntario para participar en la guerra- Dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

-QUE? Padre, como me voy a ir a una guerra? ESTAS LOCO? Iras a mandar a la abuelita de Tarzan pero yo no voy a ir.-

-HE DICHO QUE IRAS Y VAS A IR- Dijo el hombre- Quieras o no vas a ir, es la unica manera de que nos den honor, que mejor que el unico hijo de una familia tan importante como la de nosoros participe como voluntario en una guerra? Es una oportunidad que no voy a perder.

-Asi eso signifique perder a tu unico hijo no? Das asco- Dijo Draco con desprecio.

-Se que no vas a morir, por eso te estoy mandando, ren la mesa estan los documentos que tienes que llevar al registro, apurate la cita es a las 10:30- Dijo muy relajado, recostado sobre el sillon.

- Nadie te asegura que no morire, que no entiendes que la guerra no es juego al que me puedes mandar y pensar que no me pasara nada? No voy a ir- Exclamo firmemente.

-Si vas a ir porque yo lo digo y si se te ocurre no presentarte, te deseredo y te destierro de mi casa, olvidare que eres mi hijo y hare todo lo que tengas en mis manos para hacerte la vida imposible- A este punto habia tirado el escritorio y se habia levantado de la silla para quedar a poca distancia de su hijo.

- Me das asco, eres la persona mas repugnante que conozco, ya no eres mas mi padre y olvidate de que existo porque mas nunca te quiero volver a ver en mi vida- Le grito en la cara, lleno de furia.  
Salio al living y recogio los papeles que le habia dicho a Lucius, fue a su habitacion y busco una ropa para luego bajar las escaleras como un leon enjaulado y plantarse en frente del otro hombre.

-Ojala te mueras en el infierno- Y con esto ultimo salio de la casa azotando la puerta, para nunca mas volver a ella.

Hermione se encontraba dentro de un taxi esperando para llegar a su destino. Cuando el taxistase paro, le entrego el dinero y bajo hasta llegar a una larga fila de jovenes donde se suponia que debia formarse si queria ser voluntaria de la guerra.

Se puso detras del ultimo joven y dejo el bolso en el piso para esperar a que llegara su turno, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la cola empezara a moverse rapidamente, mientras tanto ella veia alrededor a los jovenes que cuando terminaban de mostrar los papeles los mandaban a un grupito y luego de un rato les daban un tiempo para despedirse de sus familiares, esa era la peor parte, cuando llegaban a sus familias se ponian a llorar junto con los padres o abuelos, se veia el dolor que les daba a sus familias separarse de ellos para quizas no verlos otra vez. Se le salieron las lagrimas cuando vio a un muchacho que se acercaba a la que deberia ser su madre, ella estaba en silla de ruedas muy triste pero cuando el llego cerca de ella le sonrio y le dio un abrazo antes de besarle la mejilla y decirle algunas cosas que el muchacho asintio y luego la abrazo por ultima vez. Estaba viendo eso cuando de repente alguien choco con ela e hizo que casi se cayera al suelo.

-Que no estas viendo que la fila ya avanzo y te toca a ti o es que eres ciega?- Le pregunto un chico rubio platinado que parecia teñido de mala gana. Ella iva a contestar, pero la llamo el encargado de recibir a los jovenes y tuvo que olvidarlo.

-Permitame los papeles por favor- Dijo el señor.

-Si claro- Le dijo y se los entrego.

-Granger Hermione, 17 años, muy bien, despidete de tu familia y luego pasas a donde estan todos ellos- Señalo a todos los que ya habian pasado- Tienes que venir mañana para empezar definitivamente.

-Gracias- Dije y fui a los jovenes ya que no tenia nadie de quien despedirme, se me salieron las lagrimas al acordarme de mi madre pero las limpie rapido.

Cuando todos pasaron, nos llevaron al escuadron y nos ordenaron por edad.

-Esta sera su nueva casa de ahora en adelante- Dijo el general- Ahora les enseñaremos sus dormitorios, todos los dias tendremos entrenamientos de 5 a.m a 6 p.m. Tendran que cumplir las normas y estar siempre a tiempo en donde se les ordene, nada de peleas ni males entendidos si los hay , tendran penalizaciones, la cena es a las 8 p.m. Entendido?- Dijo

-Si- Respondimos todos con pocas ganas-

-ENTENDIDO?-Grito duro

-Señor si señor- Gritamos todos.

-Muy bien eso es todo por hoy, vengan mañana a las 7 a.m nos vemos- Dijo y se fue.

-Esto sera dificil- Pense antes de salir de hay y dirigirme a mi casa para prepararme.

/

Reviws please *O*


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Hermione llego a su casa coloco el bolso en el suelo y se fue a bañar, luego de un rato salio con el cabello mojado escurriendose en el piso, se puso el pijama y se seco mejor el cabello para despues peinarlo un rato y hacerse una trenza. Se acosto en la cama y se puso a leer un libro llamado "La Emperatriz de los Etereos", pero no podia leer asi que lo cerro y se puso a ver el techo, tenia muchas preguntas en su cabeza que queria responder lo mas pronto posible pero la que mas la intragaba era ¿Que pasaria con ella de ahora en adelante?, luego de un rato el sueño hizo mella en ella y se quedo profundamente dormida.

/*\*/*\*/

Luego de que mandaran a todos a sus casa Draco tomo un taxi y se fue a un hotel, pues ni que estuviera boraccho o loco iria de nuevo a la Mansion Malfoy, cuando llego a The Montcalm, pidio una habitacion en la recepcion y subio.

Dejo el bolso en el piso y se puso a observar, era un cuarto con terraza desde donde se veia todo Londres, las paredes eran de color crema, como una cama matrimonial en el medio, color caoba con un covertor de color negro y convinaciones de verde. Al fomdo de la habitacion habia una puerta que se suponia que seria el baño, camino hacia ella y entro, las baldosas eran de color negro, tenia una ducha y un jacuzzi perfecto para relajarse.

-Esto es perfecto- Dijo sonriendo, se desvistio y abrio la ducha para llenar el jacuzzi, cuando estuvo a la temperatura perfecta, se metio y se quedo refleccionando en todo lo que habia vivdo el dia de hoy, desde la pelea con su padre hasta que choco con la hermosa castaña en el cuartel general, aunque la trato mal, pero fue porque estaba enojado con su padre y ella fue la primera que consiguio para desquitarse. Luego de reflexionar, salio y se coloco el pijama, que no era mas que un pantalon de seda negro y dejo su torso bien definido al descubierto.

Se acosto y se quedo observando el techo, cerro los ojos para intentar dormirse pero no lo logro, daba vueltas en la cama sin conseguir que le diera sueño. Cuando supo que no dormiria, se puso a pensar en la castaña que habia visto, sus ojos, su cara, todo.

-Granger- Susurro y sonrio, para luego dormir.

/*\*/*\*/

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto temprano para ir al cuartel, se arreglo y guardo su ropa interior en un bolso puesto que lo demas se lo darian alla, guardo el retrato de su mama y ordeno un poco el cuarto, cuando estuvo listo, camino hacia la puerta y echo una ultima mirada a su cuarto para despues salir a su nuevo destino.

Llego al cuartel y vio que todos ya estaban alli, se coloco donde estaban ellos y al rato llego el General.

-Ya estan todos, yo soy el General West, los llamare e iran pasando al patio.

-Potter Harry- Un muchacho de 18 años con cabello negro y gafas paso al frente y luego se fue al patio.

-Weasley Ronald- Un pelirrojo con ojos azules de contextura gruesa se fue detras de Harry.

-Weasley Ginevra- Igual que Ronald era pelirroja.

-Weasley Fred y George- Gemelos muy simpaticos pelirrojos.

Asi fue llamando uno por uno a todos los jovenes.

-Longbottom Neville, Finnigan Seamus, Krum Viktor, Lovegood Luna, Bell Katie, Parkinson Pansy, Nott Theodore, Zabinni Blaise, Goyle Gregori, Crabbe Vincent.

-Malfoy Draco- Hermione se quedo de piedra cuando vio que llamaron al muchacho rubio, era el mismo que la habia chocado ayer y que le habia insultado, no podia tener mas mala suerte, ahora de paso tenia que convivir quien sabe cuanto tiempo con el rubio arrogante.

-Granger Hermione- La lamaron y ella fue al patio, luego de un rato ya habian pasado todos, asi que el General West hablo.

-Ya son todos, aqui no queremos niñas de mami que lloren por todo, ustedes tendran que aprender a aguantar el dolor y no demostrar debilidades, para algo son soldados, Aqui les enseñaremos todo lo que necesitan saber y los prepararemos para la guerra. Aprenderan a utilizar armas, aguantar la respiracion bajo el agua, disparar en movimiento, las plantas medicinales, que hacer en caso de accidentes, como hacer fogatas, escalar montañas, entre otras cosas. Por eso practicamos 12 horas diarias, aqui no hay descansos, tienen que tener resistencia y fuerza y eso los ayudara.-

-Ustedes dormiran en unidades, acada unidad tiene 6 camas y un baño con 6 duchas, no hay caliente, asi que acostumbrense al agua fria, tampoco hay comodidades, el objetivo de estar aqui es entrenarlos no mimarloa, les dire en que unidades estaran.-

-Unidad 23: Malfoy, Nott, Zabinni, Goyle, Crabbe y Krum.

-Unidad 24: Granger, Lovegood, Weasley, Bell, Brown y Parkinson-

-Unidad 26: Potter, Weasley's, Longbottom, Seamus.-

No habran cambios asi que procuren llevarse bien, porque si hay problemas, las penalizaciones no seran faciles.-Luego se fue.

Hermione se fue a la unidad 24, era una cabaña que tenia el numero arriba. Entro y observo que habian 6 camas, tres del lado izquierdo y tres el lado derecho. Al fondo habia una puerta, que era el baño, al lado habia un armario, lo abrio y se dio cuenta que ahi estaba la ropa que usaria de ahora en adelante, habian camisa manga larga negras todas iguales y tambien habian pantalones militares y lo que se suponia que serian sus pijamas eran unas franelillas y shorts negros. Se dio la vuelta cuando sintio que habia alguien dentro de la unidad.

Se encontro de frente con la pelirroja.

-Hola, soy Ginevra- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Ginevra, Soy Hermione, mucho gusto- Sonrio.

-Dime Ginny, es mas facil- Se rio junto con Hermione.

-Ven, te presentare a las demas,Ellas son Katie, Luna, Pansy y Lavender- Señalo a cada una de ellas.

Las demas se colocaron en sus camas y quedaron Hermione, Luna y Ginny del lado derecho y del otro lado Lavender, Pansy y Katie.

Luna se acerco a ellas y se acomodaron en las camas.

-Ellas son antipaticas, no te juntes con ellas, siempre te querran hacer la vida imposible y te querran meter en problemas.- Le dijo Ginny señalando a las demas.

-Cuentenme de ustedes asi nos conocemos mejor, empezare yo, Hermione Granger, 17 años, no tengo familia, mi papa nos dejo cuando era muy pequeña y mi madre fallecio hace 3 años, por eso decidi venir aqui a ayudar- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No llores- Dijo Ginny- No me gusta ver a la gente llorando, de ahora en adelante nos tendras a nosotras, no estaras sola, puedes contar con nosotras.

-Bueno, Yo soy Ginny Weasley, los gemelos y Ronald son mis hermanos como te podras dar cuenta y el mchacho pelinegro que viste, Harry es amigo de mis hermanos y es mi novio. Tengo 17 años, Ronald y Harry tienes 18 y los gemelos 19.

-Yo soy Luna Lovegood, tengo 17 años, vivia con mi papa desde que mi mama murio, pero decidi venir aqui, siempre me gusto ayudar.-

-Que te parece si te presento a mi novio y a mis hermano Hermione?- Le dijo Ginny.

-Me parece muy buena idea Ginny, vamos Luna.- Dicho esto salieron en busca de la unidad 26.

/*\*/*\*/

En la unidad 26 las cosas no eran muy diferentes.

-Yo dormire aqui, no me despierten a menos que se acabe el mundo- Dijo Ronal acostandose en una cama del lado derecho.

-Hermanito, hermanito, deberias conseguirte una novia para no estar solito por ahi, mira, hasta Harry tiene novia y es nuestra querida hermanita. Que te parece si interactuas mas con la tal Astoria de la unidad 15 y pueden llegar a algo en vez de estar todo el dia durmiendo, yo pido a Katie, la de la unidad 24- Dijo George acostandose en la cama al lado de su hermano.

-Y yo a Angelina de la 14- Dijo Fred.

-Ya callense no me dejan dormir- Y tiro una almohada.

-Yo quiero a Hanna- Neville hablo.

-A mi no me interesa nadie, callense, dejen de hablar de novias, aqui no estamos para salir a divertirnos, si no se acuerdan estamos esperando que nos preparen para ir a na GUERRA.-Dijo Dean Thomas.

-Tienes razon Dean, no se porque Ginny esta aqui, para que se la trajeron, no se que haria si le pasa algo- Harry estaba frustado pensando en que no podria estar tranquilo pensando que a Ginny le podia pasar algo.

-Tu sabes como es Ginny, Harry, no se iva a quedar de brazos cruzados, y si le hubiesemos dicho que no, hasta en la maleta se fuera venido.- Dijo George.

Estuvieron hablando un rato y riendose recordando viejos tiempos. Estaban en eso, cuando sono una trompeta anunciando algo.

-Debe ser el anuncio de ir a comer, vamos.- Dijo Neville y todos salieron directo al comedor.

/*\*/*\*/

Todos salieron de sus unidades y se fueron al comedor donde los esperaba el General West.

-Todos los dias los almuerzos son a las 12, ni un miuto mas ni uno menos, si llegan tare, perderan el almuerzo y tendran que esperar hasta la cena y como se podran haber dado cuenta, no hay meriendas. Sientense.- Ordeno.

Se sentaron las chicas de un lado y los chicos del otro, quedando Draco y Hermione uno al lado del otro.

-Esos seran sus puestos de ahora en adelante- Sirvio la comida, eran frijoles y juego de naranja.

-Como ya les dije, no hay comodidades, asi que no esperen que comamos pizza, pasta o esas cosas. Comeremos cosas que nos alimenten y nos den energia.

Todos comieron en silencio mientras el General les daba explicaciones de lo que harian.

-Cuando terminemos de comer le tocara lavar los platos a 2 personas, se iran turnando, y si no encuentran a alguien los escogere yo, les guste o no. Las tareas se las turnaran, como lavar los platos, trabajar en la grama, limpiar los cuartos, etc.-

-Cada mañana antes de estar aqui, los cuartos deberan quedar en perfecto orden; las camas tendidas, la ropa en su lugar, el baño limpio.-

-Hoy les tocara lavar los platos a Bown y a Krum, el resto vaya a cambiarse, los veo aqui en 5 minutos.-

Todos salieron directo a sus unidades a cambiarse lo mas rapido posible, ya que sabian que si llegaban tarde los penalizarian y no querian eso.

Luego de que se cambiaran, fueron al patio y se observaron, todos tenian camisas negras de mangas, pantalones militares y botines. Las mujeres se veian muy bien, se les notaban las curvas y a los hombres les gustaba eso. En cambio a ellos, se les notaban los musculos bien definidos y esa era una buena vista para las mujeres. Sobretodo cuando Hermione vio a Draco casi se le cae la baba, como es blanco, le quedaba muy bien el negro y se notaba que hacia ejercicio por los musculos.

El General aparecio y los formo en fila, para decirles que su entrenamiento empezaria mañana y que debian estar temprano, con esto los mando a sus unidades y se fue.

Todos se fueron a sus unidades y al tocar sus camas quedaron dormidos puesto que mañana seria un largo dia y tendrian que levantarse temprano.

/\\\\\\

Reviws :*


	3. Chapter 3

Pocos rayos de sol se asomaban en el ambiente, los pajaros se escuchaban cantar y las nubes tapaban el sol, apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando se escucho en el Cuartel General la melodia de las trompetas que anunciaban el final del descanso. Las reacciones fueron diferentes en cada unidad.

En la 26, por ejemplo, Ronald se cayo de la cama al ezcuchar las trompetas, pero el sueño lo vencio otra vez, se dio la vuelta y se quedo dormido. Los demas muchachos lo tomaron con mas calma pero igual se sobresaltaron un poco, ya que ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a levantarse con trompetas a las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Ron, despierta!- Le dijo Harry a Ron cuando lo vio durmiendo en el piso.

-DESPIERTATE RONALD!- Le grito y le tiro una almohada.- Son las cuatro, a las cinco tenemos que estar en el patio para comenzar con el entrenamiento, no me quiero ni imaginar que penalizaciones nos pondran si llegamos tarde. Pero no me quiero quedar a averiguarlo, asi que me vor a bañar, tu veras que haces.- Se metio al baño y cerro la puerta de la ducha.

Ronald se desperto poco despues de que Harry entro al baño, porque se acordo de las penalizaciones y de que no queria ser El el que las descubriera. Se levanto del suelo y se fue a bañar. Asi hicieron todos los demas, y luego de unos minutos, ya todos estaban bañados, cambiandose y viendo los nuevos uniformes que usarian.

En la unidad 24, las chicas se despertaron con mas sueño del que nunca tuvieron jamas, puesto que se habian quedado despiertas hasta un poquito mas tarde el dia anterior hablando de cosas triviales. Las primeras en meterse al baño fueron Hermione, Ginny y Luna. Aunque despues de un rato, se escucho un grito proveniente de la castaña, la razon, el agua estaba fria y ella no se acordaba. Luego de pasar el rato, salieron escurriendose directo a cambiarse para estar listas temprano. En cambio, las demas, estaban dormidas como morsas, y no las quisieron despertar para que las penalizaran. Pero para su mala suerte, ellas despertaron a los 5 minutos.

En la unidad 23, los chicos se levantaron con muchas ganas de entrenar. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a levantarse temprano para ir al ginmasio. Se fueron a la ducha y mientras se bañaban comentaban lo que harian ese dia.

-Y, dime Draco, a quien te quieres coger de todas las guapas de la unidad 24? Yo me quedaria con Lovegood- Dijo Theodore.

-En realidad no me llama la atencion ninguna- Dijo fingiendo desinteres, cuando en realidad se moria por la castaña, pero no lo diria a sus compañeros.

-Ahhh, no te creo, pero haz lo que quieras, yo esperare a que Granger este sola para... Tu sabes.. Pero la llevare lejos para que los demas no la escuchen.- Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa malisiosa.

-NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA- Draco se altero al instante en el que Blaise nombro a la chica, pero despues callo en cuenta de lo que habia echo y trato de no cagarla.- Digo, ella no es gran cosa para que gastes tu tiempo, buscate a otra.

-Amigo, estas seguro de que no te interesa ninguna? Ja, pareciera que estuvieras casado con ella y yo fuera su amante.- A Blaise le parecio extraña la reaccion de su amigo, pero de inmediato callo en cuenta de que a Draco le gustaba Granger aunque no lo admitiera. Pero ya despues se descubriria el solito, antes de eso jugaria un poco con los celos de Draco.

-No digas estupideces Blaise, termina de bañarte y vayamos al patio.- Salieron de la unidad ya vestidos para el entrenamiento, aunque la mente de el rubio estaba bastante lejos de pensar en eso, tendria que trabajar de ahora en adelante en no mostrar los celos cuando los demas se referian a la castaña.

/*\*/*\*/

A las cinco en punto, ya todos se encontraban en el patio formados, esperando a que el General West les indicara lo que tenian que hacer.

-Buenos Dias soldados, hoy empezaremos con lo basico para la resistencia, los colocare en parejas, conformados por un hombre y una mujer para que comienzen a estirar. Luego caminaran 15 minutos para calentar un poco y por ultimo trotaran otros 15minutos mas. No habran pausas, sentiran cansancio, pero tienen que aprender a soportarlo, desde hoy entrenaremos cada dia mas fuerte. Al finalizar, podran tomar agua, antes no.-

-Malfoy y Granger, Potter Y Weasley, Lovegood y Nott, Longbottom y Bell, Zabinni y Brown, Weasley y Parkinson...- Asi fue asignando todas las parejas, cuando termino, todos se colocaron al lado de sus compañeros.

-Comienzen el estiramiento, seran 10 minutos.-

Hermione no estaba muy contenta con que le hubiera tocado entrenar con el rubio teñido, pero no podia hacer nada. Asi que camino desde su sitio hasta colocrase al lado de Draco, quien la vio levantando una ceja.

-Que? Tenemos que entrenar juntos, que no escuchaste?- Le dijo un poco malumorada.

-Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo hoy Granger- Bromeo Draco, pero con la mirada que le lanzo Hermione penso que no fue muy buena idea.

-Callate Malfoy.- Sigieron con su estiramiento en silencio, con miradas por parte de Draco a la castaña y bufidos de parte de ella.

Cuando terminaron los 10 minutos, se volvieron a juntar todos.

-Ahora comienzen a caminar.-

Todos hicieron caso y comenzaron a caminar en parejas, era un campo grande en el que le correspondian los entrenamientos, asi que en 3 vueltas completas al patio ya se les habian acabado los 15 min.

-Troten, no muy rapido, recuerden que si lo hacen asi se cansaran mas rapido y no se pueden detener. Si lo hacen tendran problemas conmigo. Comienzen.- Ordeno.

Empezaron a trotar, Draco observaba a Hermione de vez en cuando, ya que el estaba mas acostumbrado a trotar en el gimnasio y no se cansaria tan rapido, en cambio sabia que Hermione no resistiria mucho y le preocupaba un poco lo que el General le pudiera hacer si se detenia.

Al principio, estaban bien los 2, pero luego de 7 minutos ya Hermione empezo a demostrar el cansancio, Draco que se dio cuenta de eso, trataba de aminorar un poco el paso. Ella pudo seguir asi por un rato aunque en un momento le entro un aire y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor y agarrarse el costado derecho poruqe le dolia.

-Estas bien?- Le dijo Draco con un tono de preocupacion que no paso desapercibido por la castaña, pero en ese momento no tenia ganas de preguntarle nada.

-Si, solo me entro un aire pero nada mas.- Le dijo sonriendo un poco, pero le dolio y su mueca de deformo.

-Segura, lo siento pero no nos podemos parar, nos regañaran, pero ya quedan pocos minutos, aguanta.- Le dijo.

Hermione sonrio y sigio trotando como pudo, fue musica para sus oidos cuando el General West dijo que se habian acabado los 15 minutos. Todos se formaron y les dio un termo con agua a cada uno y unos minutos de descanso. Cuando puedieron, Draco se acerco a Hermione y le dio el termo que tenia en la mano.

-Estas mejor?-

-Si un poco.- Aun respiraba con dificultad por todo el esfuerzo que habia hecho y se agarraba todavia el costado.

-Ven sientate aqui, tienes que recuperarte porque seguiremos en un rato. Para la proxima, no respires por la boca, de seguro fue eso lo que ocaciono que te entrara aire.- En su voz habia un poco de reproche y aire de sabelotodo.

-Que? Ahora eres doctor? No necesito que me cuiden estoy bien y me se cuidar sola.- Le hablo mal, pero despues se arrepintio. Despues de todo, el la habia ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio y eso que ella lo habia tratado mal.

-Lo siento Malfoy, disculpame no fue mi intencion hablarte asi. Gracias.- Sonrio.

-No importa, estas mejor?-

-Si, ya lo estoy, vamos.- Cuando Draco ayudo a Hermione a levantarse, ejercio mucha fuerzo y eso hizo que ella quedara a solo centimetros de distancia.

En ese instante, todo se paro para ellos, solo prestaban atencion a los ojos de la persona que tenian en frente y que les atraia como si de un iman se tratase, sin darse casi cuenta, se fueron acercando poco a poco, ya solo faltaban centimetros para que sus labios se tocaran, cuando la voza del General los hizo volver a la realidad.

-Vuelvan aqui, seguiremos con el entrenamiento.-

-Tiene razon, vayamos- Se separaron y caminaron hacia donde se encontraba.

-Seguiremos con abdominales, sentadillas y circuitos completos.- Dijo el General.

-Formense aqui una fila.- Señalo el lugar donde se tenian que colocar.- Haran 300 abdominales y 100 sentadillas, luego haran 5 circuitos.

Empezaron a hacer los abdominales y las sentadillas, cuando terminaron, estaban super cansados y aun les faltaban los circuitos.

Hermione entre los abdominales y las sentadillas se empezo a sentir un poco mal, tenia el estomago revuelto por la falta de comida y el ejerciocio, la noche anterior no habia querido comer y ahorita el hambre le estaba pasando factura. Tambien le dolia la cabeza y le empezo a faltar el aire, pero como no podia decir nada, se aguanto lo mas que pudo.

Los demas estaban casi igual, pero al menos ellos resistian mas y habian cenado la noche anterior por lo que no se quejaban tanto asi que siguieron con sus entrenamientos.

Estaban trotando despues de hacer los circuitos cuando Hermione sintio que no podia mas, le dio un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable y los ojos se le empezaron a nublar. Como ella iva detras de todos los demas, nadie se habia percatado aun de su detenimiento.

-GRANGER NO TE DETENGAS, TENDRAS PENALIZACION CUANDO TERMINES- Grito el General West. En ese momento todos los demas voltearon y vieron a Hermione mas atras que todos, su cara reflejaba que ella no se encontraba del todo bien.

Ella al escuchar al General, se volteo y trato de seguir trotando un poco mas, pero le era imposible.

En ese momento le entro un aire y de golpe se tuvo que parar. Era una sensacion horrible la que sentia en ese momento, el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar, la vista no ayudaba mucho ya estaba nublada y veia todo borroso y el aire que tenia no la dejaba respirar bien.

Se detuvo por completo un momento para tratar de respirar mejor, pero el aire no le entraba y cada vez que trataba de respirar le dolia mas el abdomen.

-QUE PASA GRANGER?- Se acerco un momento a ver que tenia.

Hermione se agacho y puso sus manos en las rodillas para calmarse pero le dio un dolor demasiado fuerte que le saco el aire y no pudo aguantar gritar.

-AHHHHH- Hermione se tiro al suelo y se puso en posicion fetal agarrandose el abdomen, en este punto ya no podia respirar y no le quedaba mucho aire en los pulmones, la cabeza le dolia demasiado y ya no podia distinguir a las personas, solo veia formas borrosas que se le acercaban.

Lo ultimo que escucho fue el grito de Draco y ver la forma de el acercarse a ella antes de caer desmayada por falta de aire y el dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Todos se voltearon al escuchar el grito de Hermione y al verla tirada en el suelo, se quedaron estupefactos. ¿Que le habia pasado a Hermione que estaba tirada en el piso retorciendose de dolor? ¿Si hace unos pocos segundos estaba aparentemente bien?.

Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, cuando vio a Granger en el piso gritando, un temor desconocido para el hasta ahora, lo invadio por completo y lo unico que queria era que ella estuviera bien. Ya no le importaba si lo penalizaban o hasta lo mataran.

Su unica prioridad en ese momento era ella y su bienestar.

-GRANGER!- Grito desde donde estaba antes de correr hacia ella, arrodillarse en donde se encontraba ella y tomarle la cara para ver que tenia los ojos cerrados y no respiraba.


	4. Chapter 4

-GRANGER!- Grito desde donde estaba antes de correr hacia ella, arrodillarse en donde se encontraba ella y tomarle la cara para ver que tenia los ojos cerrados y no respiraba.

A Draco se le vino el mundo a los pies en ese momento y el corazon se le detuvo. Las unicas palabras que rondaban en su cabeza eran "Granger no esta respirando".

Era algo ilogico, que una persona como el, que hasta hace poco era un egoista, egocentrico y egolatra, que solo le importaba lo que tuviera que ver con el y que las cosas las hacia si solo obtenia cosas que lo beneficiaran, le importara tanto una persona que apenas conocia, pero, el mundo da muchas vueltas. Apenas la vio, penso que no habia mujer mas hermosa que ella, y eso que el nunca se conformaba con las mujeres normales, sino con las rubias que tenian curvas espectaculares, pero algo en ella le llamo la atencion. Y era su cabello castaño y esos ojos color miel, tan transparentes, que transmitian tantas emociones con solo mirarte. En eso estaba pensando cuando alguien le toco el hombro, era el General.

-Llevala a la Unidad de Emergencia, rapido!. Los demas sigan con su entrenamiento, en unos minutos vuelvo.

Draco no perdio tiempo, tomo a Hermione en brazos y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la Unidad. Al llegar la coloco en la camilla con todo el cuidado que pudo y vio que estaba muy palida, lo cual, lo alarmo aun mas de lo que estaba.

-General que hago!?. Ella esta muy palida y cuando la vi no respiraba!- Le dijo muy alarmado agarrandose el cabello y parecia que se lo fuera a arrancar de una sola vez.

-Primero que todo, calmate- El General estaba muy tranquilo en opinion a Draco y eso lo que hizo fue enfurecerlo.

-COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME!? SI SE PUEDE ESTAR MURIENDO!?- Le agarro de las solapas de la camisa militar. Pero se acordo con quien estaba tratando y lo que podia hacer, asi que lo solto.

-Que eres tu de ella? Sabes que en el ejercito no se puede tener relaciones con otros soldados no?- Lo miro inquisitoriamente, tratarlo de intimidarlo. Pero Draco lo miro de igual forma y se elevo a toda su altura. Estuvieron asi unos segundos hasta que una tos debil los saco de su ensimismamiento.

Hermione habia recobrado la conciencia, pero todavia le dolia la cabeza y el abdomen junto con que veia borroso aun. El General, la vio, estaba palida y se veia muy mal. Camino hasta colocarse al lado de ella y le tomo el pulso, lo tenia muy bajo, casi ni se le sentia. Se le debio bajar la tension por el esfuerzo fisico que habia realizado.

Draco lo imito y se coloco al lado de ella, observando todo lo que el hacia.

-Como te sientes?- Le pregunto West a Hermione.

-N-no muy b-bien- Dijo en susurro que casi ni se escucho, ya que tambien estaba tosiendo.

West salio un momento a buscar algo y luego volvio con una jeringa y algo que parecia un suero. Se lo coloco a Hermione y luego lo colgo de un gancho para que se sostuviera.

-Eso te ayudara a recuperarte mas rapido, te dio una baja de tension, debio ser por la falta de comida. Aqui en el ejercito no comemos hasta despues de terminar con todo el entrenamiento, que vendria siendo como a las 8. Tienes que acostumbrarte a este ritmo, no te puedes dar el lujo de que se te baje la tension cada vez que entrenamos. Que cenaste anoche?

-N-no cene- Hermione tenia un poco de miedo, la mirada del General en ese momento no era nada agradable.

-Llevas casi 24 horas sin ingerir alimentos, por eso estas tan debil, no lo vuelvas a hacer, pudo ser mucho peor- Le dijo molesto.- Vendre en algunas horas, si no estas bien, entonces te reincorporaras cuando lo estes. Malfoy se encargara de ti mientras te mejoras- Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo, luego se dio la vuelta, y salio por la puerta de la unidad.

Luego de que el General saliera se produjo un incomodo silencio, roto enventualmente por la tos de Hermione y los carraspeos de Draco.

-Pense que ya estabas mejor, despues del descanso que nos dieron- Draco fue el primero en romper el silencio, no aguantaba estar ahi sin hacer nada.

-Yo tambien lo pense, pero luego de hacer los circuitos me empezo a doler la cabeza y me dolia el abdomen, casi ni podia respirar-

-Por que no cenaste anoche? No sabes que no comemos hasta despues de entrenar?- Draco la miro levantando una ceja, esperando la logica respuesta.

-No tenia hambre, anoche tampoco me sentia muy bien que digamos y no, no sabia que desayunamos despues de entrenar 3 horas-

Draco no dijo nada y se queo viendo como bajaban las gotas del suero por un largo rato.

Cuando salio de su trance, se dio cuenta de que hace rato Granger no hablaba y cuando la vio, se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado dormida. La observo por unos momentos, aunque todavia estaba palida su expresion era tranquila y relajada, parecia un angel, SU ANGEL.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso mirandola solo que se distrajo cuando llego el General a decirle que era hora del deasuyuno.

Antes de salir, le dirigio una ultima mirada a Hermione y fue al comedor. Se sento en su silla, y comenzo a comer en silencio. Luego de un rato de estar comiendo los demas le empezaron a preguntar como estaba Hermione y si estaba bien, a lo cual, el se limito a asentir y a decir "Solo se le bajo la tension, estara bien". Cuando termino de comer, sirvio otro plato de comida para llevarselo a Hermione junto con un juego y salio dircto a la Unidad.

Al entrar, se encontro con que Hermione ya estaba despierta y se encontraba recostada en la cama viendo hacia el techo.

-Ten, te traje esto para que comas, no puedes seguir sin nada en estomago- Le entrego la comida y se sento en la silla de al lado.

-Gracias- Contesto ella y comenzo a comer.

-Oye.. Q-queria disculparme por como te trate el primer dia cuando estabas en la fila,-comenzo a decir, mirandose las manos y jugando con ellas nerviosamente- lo que pasa es que estaba enojado por problemas que tuve en casa y como fuiste la primera que estaba alli, pague mi rabia contigo, no de...-Se paro cuando sintio que ella le tocoel antebrazo suavemente.

-No importa- Le dijo con una sonrisa- Eso suele pasar, no soy una persona rencorosa, te perdono, es un gran paso que hallas recapacitado y me pidieras disculpas.- Luego siguio comiendo.

-Porque lo dices?- Pregunto desorientado.

-Poruqe cuando te vi, pense que eras de esas personas egolatras que solo piensan en si mismas- Le dijo simplemente.

-En realidad, yo era asi- Draco no sabia porque estaba hablando de eso con ella, pero le hacia sentir bien.

-Y que te hizo cambiar?-

-No lo se, te contare algo, puedo?-

-Claro- Ella estaba ansiosa, no sabia porque, pero que aquel rubio le quisiera contar algo, la emocionaba.

-Mi padre y yo nunca nos llevamos muy bien y era mi madre la que nos mantenia.. unidos.. por asi decirlo. Siempre peleo con mi parde por todo, el siempre quizo que yo hiciera todo lo que el quisiera, no queria un hijo, queria una marioneta que el pudiera manejar. Yo trataba de hacer todo lo que el me pedia siempre pero solo para complacer a mi madre, pero el nunca quedaba satisfecho y siempre me echaba en cara los errores. Cuando mi madre enfermo repentinamente, mi padre se volvio mas duro conmigo y me exigia demasiado, diciendome que era mi culpa que mi madre enfermara. Lamentablemente, la enfermedad era muy fuerte para ella y murio hace dos años. Eso fue lo que hizo que mi padre se volviera una roca conmigo y que no me hablara para cosas que no fueran estrictamente necesarias. Pero hubo algo que fue la gota que colmo el vaso...

_Flashback_

_Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su habitacion durmiendo, despues de pasar todo el dia anterior fuera de su casa bebiendo y rumbeando con sus amigos Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott. Habia llegado ya pasadas las 5 de la mañana a su casa, con un olor inconfundible a alcohol y perfume de mujer convinados. Su apariencia no hacia mas que verificar que estuvo bebiendo y estaba borracho. Cuando llego a su cuarto, lo unico que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y tirarse a la cama con la intencion de no levantarse hasta las 4 de la tarde._

_Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando, segun el, despues de haber dormido nada mas 5 minutos, se escucharon los molestos ruidos de alguien tocando la puerta. Al principio penso en que cesarian despues de un tiempo, y asi fue, pero luego empezaron a tocar mas fuerte._

_Se levanto con un gruñido de molestia y abrio la puerta para gritarle a quien se encontraba del otro lado._

_-Que quieres? No vez que si no he salido es porque an estoy durmiendo?- Le dijo al mayordomo que se encontraba afuera del cuarto._

_-El señor Lucius quiere verlo- Dijo y se dio la vuelta._

_Draco se quedo en la puerta con expresion molesta. Su padre nunca le hablaba, y tenia que ser justamente ese dia que habia llegado en la madrugada que se le daba su perra gana de llamarlo para hablarle de algo. Con rabia se fue a bañar, tirando todo lo que encontraba en el camino para despues bajar las escaleras hacia el despacho de su padre._

_-Para que querias verme padre? Estaba durmiendo me lo podrias haber dicho en otro momento en vez de despertarme a las- Observo la hora de su reloj- 9:10 de la mañana. Que es tan importante?- Dijo._

_-No me hables asi jovencito- Dijo Lucius- La razon por la que te llame a esta hora es porque he estado considerando una propuesta que me hicieron._

_-Ah si? Y cual es esa propuesta tan importante?-_

_-Como ya eres mayor de edad, he decidido que hoy te presentaras como voluntario para participar en la guerra- Dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo._

_-QUE? Padre, como me voy a ir a una guerra? ESTAS LOCO? Iras a mandar a la abuelita de Tarzan pero yo no voy a ir.-_

_-HE DICHO QUE IRAS Y VAS A IR- Dijo el hombre- Quieras o no vas a ir, es la unica manera de que nos den honor, que mejor que el unico hijo de una familia tan importante como la de nosoros participe como voluntario en una guerra? Es una oportunidad que no voy a perder._

_-Asi eso signifique perder a tu unico hijo no? Das asco- Dijo Draco con desprecio._

_-Se que no vas a morir, por eso te estoy mandando, ren la mesa estan los documentos que tienes que llevar al registro, apurate la cita es a las 10:30- Dijo muy relajado, recostado sobre el sillon._

_- Nadie te asegura que no morire, que no entiendes que la guerra no es juego al que me puedes mandar y pensar que no me pasara nada? No voy a ir- Exclamo firmemente._

_-Si vas a ir porque yo lo digo y si se te ocurre no presentarte, te deseredo y te destierro de mi casa, olvidare que eres mi hijo y hare todo lo que tengas en mis manos para hacerte la vida imposible- Lucius tiro el escritorio y se acerco a Draco hasta estar a su pocos centimetros._

_- Me das asco, eres la persona mas repugnante que conozco, ya no eres mas mi padre y olvidate de que existo porque mas nunca te quiero volver a ver en mi vida- Le grito en la cara, lleno de furia._

_Salio al living y recogio los papeles que le habia dicho a Lucius, fue a su habitacion y busco una ropa para luego bajar las escaleras como un leon enjaulado y plantarse en frente del otro hombre._

_-Ojala te pudras en el infierno- Y con esto ultimo salio de la casa azotando la puerta, para nunca mas volver a ella._

_Fin del Flashback_

__Esa fue la ultima cosa que le aguante, pero vine aca para no tener que verle la cara mas nunca. Al menos aqui ayudo a otras personas.- Se quedo viendo a la nda luego de contarle todo eso.

Hermione se quedo impactada con toda la historia que le habia contado Draco, con razon era asi, lo habian educado de esa forma y era normal que actuara de esa manera. No supo que decir despues de eso, asi que le parecio justo contarle ella su historia tambien. Asi que comenzo.

- Mi padre nos abandono a mi madre y a mi cuando yo era muy pequeña. Mi madre salio embarazada muy joven en un descuido cuando estaban borrachos. Ellos nunca se amaron, pero el alcohol influyo en eso, asi que sucedio. Mi padre, al saber que mi madre estaba embarazada, le dijo que no queria saber nada de mi, pero despues se fue a vivir un año con ella. Aunque al final, se volvio a ir sin dejar razones. Asi que mi madre tuvo que cuidarme sola.

Estaba de regreso de un viaje de trabajo cuando su avion fue interceptado por unos terroristas. Te podras imaginar que de el avion no quedo casi nada. Murieron 360 personas, entre ellas mi madre.- Hermione no puedo evitar que el recuerdo la entristeciera y se le escaparan algunas lagrimas que no le importaron limpiar.- Yo tenia 15 cuando ella fallecio y estaba en el colegio cuando me avisaron, la peor noticia de mi vida. Pase meses deprimida, no salia, ni siquiera comia y eso me estaba afectando. Pero luego de pensar bien, ella esta mejor alla arriba- Señalo el techo con una leve sonrisa- Asi que decicidi que ayudaria en el ejercito. No tengo nada que perder.

Draco se entristecio por ella, debia ser muy duro perder a tu madre a los 15 y no tener a nadie mas. Al menos el tenia a su padre que le daba todo, en cambio ella estaba sola. Se acerco un poco y le seco las lagrimas con cuidado, ella levanto la vista y se vieron por unos segundos.

-De ahora en adelante no estaras sola, me tienes a mi- Le dijo con ternura y le beso la frente.

No se habian dado cuenta que se les habia pasado el dia en eso, contando sus vidas, hasta que llego el General a ver como se encontraba Hermione y a llevales mas comida.

Cuando anochecio el General le pidio a Draco que se quedara con ella toda la noche por si ocurria algo. No la podian dejar sola. A lo que el accedio sin rechistar. De esa forma, Hermione se acomodo en la cama para intentar dormir, y Draco se sento en el sillon que estaba en esa unidad.

Pero a ninguno de los dos les daba sueño, ella se quedo viendo el techo por un rato y a cada rato daba vueltas, el en cambio se quedo viendola a ella todo ese tiempo aunque no pudiera dormir, ya que su sillon no era nada comodo y sabia que al dia siguiete amaneceria con dolor de espalda por la mala posicion de dormir.

-Draco- Lo llamo Hermione en un susurro luego de un rato de estar sin hacer nada.

-Dime-

-No puedo dormir, estas comodo ahi? Esos sillones son demasiado incomodos, te lo digo por experiencia- Rieron un poco- Asi que no es justo que mañana tengas dolor de espalda por quedarte ahi cuidandome.- Ven aca.- Le dijo y le hizo un espacio en la cama matrimonial, dandole a entender que queria que el se acostara con ella.

-No importa, estoy bien- Le dijo sorprendido de que ella le diera un espacio en la cama.

-Claro que no, ven aca, no seas terco- Le dijo y el por fin accedio. Se levanto del sillon y se metio con cuidado debajo de las sabanas.

-Es mejor asi- Le dijo ella cn una sonrisa, aspirando su aroma a menta, el cual, estaba descubriendo, le empezaba a gustar mucho.

-Tienes razon, gracias- Sonrio y a sus fosas nasales llego el olor a vainilla de ella.

Asi, oliendo a menta y vainilla se quedaron dormidos en menos e 10 minutos.


End file.
